


I'm Just Sitting Here Waiting For You........

by Esther_Summerson



Series: Still Waiting [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_Summerson/pseuds/Esther_Summerson
Summary: Prequel to my fic, How Long Will I Have To Wait, but it doesn't really matter in which order you read them.So it turns out that Darcy is not the only one who ships it, Bucky's trying to get in on this too.





	I'm Just Sitting Here Waiting For You........

"Hold still will ya? Or do you want me to end up sewing your hand closed doll?" Bucky griped, trying to get my arm steady so he could administer a local anaesthetic.  
"I would hold still if you would stop trying to use me as a bloody pincushion!"  
"You could have gone to medical, I'm just saying. It's not as though I have to put up with this shit." Laying my arm down flat against the kitchen table, I held my breath as Bucky carefully emptied the syringe of lidocaine into the area around my sliced up skin. A simple enough knife wound that needed a few stitches, that's all it was. Seriously not worth the trip to medical when Bucky was on hand to sew me back up. "That'll just take a few seconds to kick in and then we can get you patched up and on your way doll."  
"Yeah, and you can get on your way back to sexy fun times with everybody's favourite lab assistant." I groused, I know he was doing me a favour but I wasn't going to make this easy.  
"Darcy's in the lab tonight, and I can tell you this for nothing, there's no way in hell you would have torn me away from my girl if that was in the offing. You could have been bleeding out on my doorstep and I'd have still sent you packing if I was making time with her!" Looking at my face as he poked and prodded the wound site to see if the numbing agent had kicked in, seeing my non-reaction he picked up the first suture and started carefully closing the wound.  
"It's good that you've got your priorities straight Buck, I'm relieved that all that time on ice didn't leave you with freezer burn."  
"Ha ha, my sides are splitting. Anyway, the other night she and I were talking......."  
"Woah woah woah, I'm gonna stop you right there Sarge. I've heard stories about what you two get up to in the 'boudoir' I really don't need to hear it directly from you." I said, grimacing a little as I watched him sink the needle into my numbed skin.  
"Get your mind out of the gutter girly! That is not what I was going to say, although Darcy does do this thing with her tongue....." The look of horror on my face showed exactly how much I did not want to hear about what Darcy could do with that appendage, and Bucky chuckled before bending back over his work. "Anyway, as I was saying we were talking and Steve's name might have come up."  
I froze, it was as though I was expecting the mere mention of his name to call him forth to bear witness to what was likely to be another mortifying episode of 'Welcome To Your Shitty Love Life'.  
"Really?" I hoped to god that my blase tone was doing a better job of fooling Bucky than it was me. "And why should the good captain be a topic of conversation at such a moment?"  
"She might have told me about the way you feel about him doll," Bucky replied his tone gentle. Perhaps the sensors in his metal hand had picked up on my elevated heart rate, either that or his ability to read people was as acute as ever.  
"Well I really wished she hadn't, there's nothing there that I haven't thought about, discussed at length whilst under the influence of tequila, and dismissed as nothing more than fantasy."  
"I don't know doll, I mean the punk has never been that good with women." Bucky was carefully avoiding looking at me as he wrapped my freshly sealed wound with what looked like several metres of gauze.  
"No."  
"But..."  
"Stop it. Now. Just don't. Are you expecting me to believe that he cares about me the same way that I do him? That he's going to come rushing around that corner and sweep me off my feet before declaring his feelings?" I was starting to get into the flow now, my righteous anger at having my crappy excuse for a love life dissected by my friends was fueling all the red tinted words in my brain and pouring them out onto my unsuspecting audience. "That he is going to wake up one morning and see me, standing before him and love me?! That one day I will be able to look at him, and instead of existing in the shadows as an outcast I will be able to bask in the sunshine of his loving gaze?! Shit like that doesn't happen Bucky! And it sure as hell doesn't happen to me." My voice tailed off to a whisper.  
Bucky finished off taping the gauze down to my skin, as soon as his hands moved away I grabbed on to him, I didn't want my ridiculous outburst about my unrequited crush to come between us.  
"I get it, you mean well, and so does Darcy but not everyone gets to live out their fairytale Sarge. We don't all get to play the leading lady, someone has to be the supporting actress, the best friend." I took a deep breath and pasted on a smile. "And anyway, I'm a darn good best friend to have."  
"You've been an incredible one to me doll, and I know Darcy feels the same way." He replied, standing up and wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry ok, we'll try and lay off. But we're here if you want to talk."  
"I'll bear that in mind next time I crack open a bottle of tequila! And thank you, for the patch up job and well everything else."  
"Anytime doll." He replied, stepping back and letting me escape off the stool. I smiled up at him, before running a hand down his arm and making my way across the living room to the elevator. Praying to whichever god happened to be listening that I wouldn't be waiting long as I could already feel the adrenaline from earlier ebb, and the emotional exhaustion from my chat with Bucky catch up with me.  
Stepping in to the waiting elevator, I span until my back was resting against the rear wall. And looked up just in time to meet the concerned blue gaze of Captain America as the doors slowly closed between us. My legs gave way beneath me, I slid down until I was seated on the plush carpeted floor, my head supported on my knees.  
"I shall conquer this," I whispered. Making myself a promise that I hoped wasn't doomed to fail. "I shall."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
